


Sunrise

by Harriergirl



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 19:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harriergirl/pseuds/Harriergirl
Summary: Scott's up early watching more than the sun.





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> My muse has firmly put me on the Scayo train it would appear.
> 
> Just playing with them and giving them back and desperately hoping to one day own Thunderbird 2 and her pilot.
> 
> All mistakes are mine, but hope you enjoy.

Scott blearily made his way into the kitchen, desperate for coffee, thanking whichever caffeine addicted brother, probably Virgil if truth be known, had already set the machine working. Grabbing a mug he filled it and headed towards the veranda to watch the sunrise.

Leaning on the rail, his hands cupped around the mug, he watched as the first orange hues began to dance their way across the horizon. Inhaling the aroma of his coffee, he smiled to himself. Life was good, the GDF were behaving, International Rescue was going from strength to strength, his brothers were all safe and sound, and they had had an almost unprecedented 24 hours when the world had managed to look after itself.

Taking his first sip, he looked towards the swimming pool, thinking about his beloved ‘bird nestled safely below and heard a minute splash. Assuming it was Gordon he was about to make a comment when he realised it wasn’t his brother but Kayo.

Scott knew she occasionally swam, but watching her plowing to and fro, barely making a splash, flip turning at the end of each length, he realised she swam far more than he had imagined.

Watching her cut her way through the water brought all of his unresolved feelings to the fore. He had know in his head that his feelings for her had been changing for a while, starting when they had almost lost her during the Fireflash incident. He mentally thanked Virgil every day for his last minute idea that had saved the plane. His stomach had churned at the thought of losing her, and he realised that it wasn’t a sister he was afraid of losing.

He knew he was in love with her when she had disobeyed his orders and gone after The Hood when he had been attempting the fuel theft, and Scott had thought she’d crashed. He had thanked every deity he could think of when the hulking ship had moved away and Kayo was safely on the ground. He’d almost kissed her then, but she’d just started arguing with him, and the moment had passed.

The revelation of her family history had shocked him for all of 10 minutes, then pieces just tumbled into place. It explained so much of who she was, and why she was so singly focused on bringing her uncle to justice. Despite what she had feared at no point had Scott ever stopped trusting her, even at that sickening point that he watched Thunderbird 1 leaving him trapped halfway up a cliff.

He knew he had to do something, and soon, but he had no idea what. If he said something and she didn’t return his feelings, things could get awkward, and International Rescue needed Kayo. If his feelings were returned, things could be equally awkward with four brothers who all regarded her as a sister. What would they think?

Scott was so engrossed in his thinking that he hadn’t heard Virgil arrive.

“You need to tell her.”

Scott jumped slightly, took a sip of now lukewarm coffee and grimaced. “What?”

“Don’t play dumb Scott, it doesn’t suit you. You need to tell Kayo that you love her.”

“But…”

Virgil cut him off, “Don’t. I’ve seen the way you look at her when you think no-one’s watching you. You have to say something, even Alan’s started to notice. He asked me the other day if you guys were ever going to sort yourselves out. None of us are going to say anything. Well, you’ll probably get a boat load of teasing from Gordo, but the rest of us will be okay with a change.”

“What if she doesn’t feel the same?”

Virgil looked at his brother, hope warring with indecision in his blue eyes. “At least you’ll know.”

Scott looked from his brother to Kayo, knowing something had to change, and as befits the leader of International Rescue, made up his mind then and there to sort the situation once and for all.

Thrusting his mug at Virgil, he pulled his surprised brother into a hug and made his way towards the steps down to the pool.

 

Scott walked over to the lounger where Kayo had left her towel, and sat down waiting for her to finish her swim. He didn’t have long to wait before he noticed her pace beginning to slow. As she stopped at the end of the pool he was closest to he saw her notice him sat there. She smiled up at him as he walked towards the edge.

“Hey Scott, what are you doing out here?”

Scott smiled as he walked towards the edge of the pool and reached his hand down to help Kayo out.

“I need to talk to you Kay.”

Scott could almost see her mentally reviewing her recent actions for what he wanted to speak to her about, and he grinned.

“Nothing bad, well at least I hope you won’t think it’s bad.” He realised he was starting to ramble.

Kayo grinned at him and grabbed the towel off the seat, wrapping it around herself and letting her hair down from the messy top knot she’d thrown it into to try and keep it dry. Scott’s eyes followed the waterfall of hair as it cascaded down her back, itching to run his fingers through it.

“Fire away.”

“Do you feel like walking down to the beach?”

“Could do.” Scott could see Kayo’s curiosity growing ever deeper as she dropped the towel and pulled on her wrap and shoved her feet into a pair of trainers she had by the seat. Scott took her hand and led her towards the beach.

“Scott?” He could hear the question in her voice, but just kept walking until the hit the sand. Leading her a bit further on he stopped at a flat topped rock, turned to her, grabbed her round the waist and lifted her onto it’s surface, following her up to sit beside her.

“Kay, I need to tell you something.” He was staring out to sea, not wanting to pressure her if her answer wasn’t what he hoped for.

Scott looked down at the sand, took a deep breath and just went for it. “I love you Kay.”

He heard a sharp intake of breath next to him, but just ploughed on. “I realised my feelings had changed after Fireflash, I knew for definite when I thought you’d crashed after the attempted theft of the Alsterene, but I suspect it might have been longer than that. I just need you to know how I feel Kay. If you don’t…”

Scott felt a hand on the side of his face as his head was gently turned towards Kayo’s and her lips met his.

Kayo retreated slightly as Scott felt himself leaning forward to follow her lips. Looking at her, he saw the smile on her face as he brought his hands up to cradle her face.

“Sometimes you talk too much Scott.” He was in heaven as Kayo brought her lips back to his, canting her head slightly as he traced his tongue along her lips. He felt a swooping sensation he’d not experienced since his maiden flight at the Air Force Academy all those years ago when her tongue met his, the kiss rapidly deepening as they discovered their mutual feelings.

Breathing, whilst inconvenient, became a necessity, as Scott pulled back only enough to rest his forehead against Kayo’s. “I never imagined you’d feel the same way.”

“I suspect our feelings started changing around the same time. I remember the conversation I had over the radio when I thought the situation on Fireflash was hopeless. I’d never wanted to say something more that I did at that point.”

“We’ve been so stupid. We could have been doing this much sooner.” 

Scott repositioned himself so he was sat behind Kayo, his legs coming round to bracket her as he wrapped one arm around her waist and the other around her collarbone, nestling his chin on her shoulder. They watched as the sun continued it’s ascent into the sky, Scott never imagining that when he’d got up to watch the sunrise this morning, he would end up with Kayo wrapped in his arms, with their life together stretching out in front of them.


End file.
